Kagome's Ten Songs
by shard finder
Summary: Episode 48: Kagome goes to return to the Modern Era where she is kidnapped by the beautiful Siren demon Kashu. Over the next ten days, Kagome is Kashu's prisoner and if she finishes ten songs then she is bonded to the Siren. She has no hope but her spirit still shines through. Will Inuyasha save her or is she doomed by this demon. Please feel free to review!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello to my readers. I have decided to torture Kagome…I mean write another Kagome/Inuyasha story but I need help.

Basically the story will take place after Kagome goes to return to the Feudal Era in Episode 48. Basically she saw just Inuyasha tell Kikyo that he will protect her and Kagome returns home.

Only in this story Kashu a beautiful siren demon wakes up after 10 years of inactivity goes hunting. She is awake for 10 months only to slumber again for 10 years. She has to find a human that she is able to manipulate and Priestesses are the best for her power. She will use the human to sing and the she will manipulate it to draw demons to her so she is able to consume their souls.

Kagome will sing 10 songs; a song a day (I know I don't know why I picked 10 but I decided to keep it consistent) and after the 10th song she will be bonded to the siren but she will still be aware of her surroundings. After the 10 months she is basically mindless. After Kashu goes back to sleep, Kagome will wonder the Earth until she dies from starvation.

I ask for help for the songs. I have a few that I'm thinking about. I am thinking that first day will be sad since she's depressed after seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together. The second day her song will be stronger. Third will be sad. Fourth will be…I don't know yet. I'm not sure about 5-7. Day 8 will be sad again since Inuyasha hadn't come for her yet. Day 9 and 10 are already determined.

If you have any suggestions please let me know.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

Sincerely,

Shard Finder.


	2. Prologue: Kashu and Kagome

**Prologue: Kashu and Kagome**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters or any of the songs. This is pure for entertainment purposes!**

With a groan of the earth, the gorgeous siren demon busted free. After a shake of her long auburn locks, she examined her surroundings. Ten years. She giggled to herself as she figured she should thank the Gods, however, the gods that she used to pray too no longer are around. She sensed that they were no longer there. What land she was in, she did not know but at one point she lived in Anthemusa, however, she angered the Goddess Athena and she bounded her soul with a demons. Now she must hibernate for ten years and must have humans sing for her. She lost her ability to sing but she has the ability for mind control.

She smiled and glanced up at the sky. The Greeks then the Romans have slowly died out and yet she was still alive. She shook out her beautiful peacock like feathers and raised her face up the sky. Ten years under the earth and now she has ten months on the Earth. The Earth was gorgeous with tall trees and wildflowers every well. Even further away was a well sitting in the middle of the meadow.

She glanced around her and sighed with slight irritation. At least there could be one human around! As the thought entered her head she saw a flash a green. A beautiful young woman with a yellow bag who was wearing an odd looking green kimono…a very short kimono was running towards the well. As the Siren moved slightly to interact with the human, the girl hopped into well.

Kashu walked towards the well and looked down. She was gone. There was no sign of her anywhere. Sighing with vexation, she turned to and leapt into the trees. She decided that the best thing for her to do would be to try to follow the woman's steps backwards. She must have come from a close village. As she turned to leave, she saw the human emerge from the well and wander down a path. A look at her could say much. She was very young and very upset. Although she tried to hide it, it was obvious she was upset.

The Siren followed the woman and realized that there was a her 6th sense was acting up and after a time she recognized the aura coming off of her and realized that she was a Priestess. She could almost squeal. Priestesses were the best! She loved their songs and how easily they could draw demons. She continued watching from the trees as she went and spoke to two other humans before starting back for the well. This was the moment she had been waiting for!

As she continued moving, Kashu started reaching for the girl's mind. She felt resistance, a lot especially for a human her age, but since she was so sad and hurt, eventually she was able to control her. Instead of moving towards the well, the Priestess started moving away from it. If Kashu could get the girl to sing a whole song then she should be able to control for the next ten days. Each time the girl sings, she will strengthen the bond between Kashu and herself. Kashu pushes the need to sing into the girl's head. _This is going to be fun, _the siren thinks to herself.


	3. Day 1 Kagome

**_DAY 1: KAGOME_**

Her heart was broken. She could feel it. Everything felt cold and dark. The sun was bright in the sky but it felt grey and cold on her skin. The Feudal Era had become a second home and was filled with many beauties but now she was blind to them due to the memories flowing through her mind. Each memory that flashed through her head made her feel even colder. How could he? She knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha had a past but how could he just forget her like that? How could he pick...? Kagome shook her head and with a desperate shake of her head, she started running for the well. She just wanted to be home, away from Inuyasha. She didn't want to hear him say what he couldn't before. She didn't want her time in the Feudal Era to be at an end. She didn't want to leave with the knowledge that she was never coming back.

She felt something in her mind but pushed it aside. Tears welled up and she found herself moving away from the well. _Wait…what's happening_? She thought to herself, as she found herself in a place she hadn't been before. She shook her head and realized that she was completely lost. "Inu…" She trailed off as she realized that Inuyasha wouldn't come for her because he was off with Kikyo.

Her heart…hurt! She fell to her knees as her eyes watered. She opened her mouth to scream but instead she started singing.

_He's all right  
He's all wrong  
He's a player  
He's a dog  
He's my friend  
He's my foe  
I just can't leave him  
I can't go  
I got my reasons  
I got my pride  
I got these kids  
We got these ties  
Had this love  
Had these dreams  
Falling apart at the seams_

She was she singing. She didn't want to sing. Although, this song seemed fitting, she had no idea why she was singing. She wanted to stop. Something felt wrong but she didn't know what it was. _Please stop singing_, she thought to herself as found herself continuing to sing.

_He's my man when we're at home  
And it can't hurt if I don't know  
All his secrets all his lies  
I just keep pushing 'em out my mind  
I wish that everybody would stop judging  
Pointing fingers its cutting  
My heart is broken  
And no better, feeling so bad_

_I gotta make decisions_  
_I'm strong but who am I kidding_  
_I'll be okay_  
_But this love is tearing me in half_

_Nobody wants to be the one breaking up_  
_I'm down on my knees and praying for his love_

_I'm in love_  
_I'm still in love_  
_I just don't think that it's enough_  
_I can feel it getting colder_  
_I'm afraid of starting over_

As she continued to sing, she almost felt as though it was fitting. Maybe she had heard this song before and now it was coming out because she was feeling exactly like this. After all, she had to start over right? Her life in the Feudal Era was obviously over since she would not remain now because Inuyasha was going to stay with his old girlfriend. As she sang the words "I'm in love" her heart twanged and she realized that it was true.

_He makes me feel like a child  
He makes me happy when he smiles  
He makes me sad  
Makes me mad  
Want to give him all I have  
And I have tried to treat him good  
Show support like I should  
Did my part, he's my heart  
And I've been faithful from the start_

As she sings the chorus again she realizes that the sky is getting darker and something was happening to her. She knew that it was dangerous. She was in danger and everyone would have thought that she returned to the Modern Era.

_To save this life  
We built together  
We need another chance  
It's like my whole life  
And my existence  
He holds in his hands_

_Nobody wants to be the one breaking up_  
_I'm down on my knees and praying for his love_

_I'm in love_  
_I'm still in love_  
_I just don't think that it's enough_  
_I can feel it getting colder_  
_The time has come for starting over_

As the song ended, she felt a presence, she turned and saw the beautiful woman with long curling auburn hair and gorgeous peacock wings approached her. She looked like something out of a book with a heart shaped face and amber eyes and a brilliant smile.

"You are now mine, dearie. I'm sorry to do this for you but you know…I need to feed."

Before Kagome could answer a large swarm of demons appeared and hung by. They didn't attacked but stayed a distance off watching and waiting.

"Don't worry. Stay behind me and I'll take care of them." Kagome said as she reached for her bow.

She heard a laugh and as she went to reach an arrow, her bow clattered from her lifeless hand. _I…I can't move. What's going on! Why can't I move? _She thought to herself.

She tried to turn her head in order to see what was happening only to see the demons flying at the woman. She opened her mouth to yell out a warning, only they seemed like they were flying and then suddenly scattering on the ground…lifeless.

_What is she? What's going on? Is she killing them?_ How long she stood there she didn't know, but as quickly as she was stuck, she was able to move. As she glanced around she saw thousands of demons on the ground around the woman. The beautiful woman looked healthier. There was more life in her and her curves seemed to be more filled out.

"Due to you singing the first song, I am now able to control your mind and draw the demons to me so I can feed from their souls."

"You feed off of demon souls?" Kagome asked astounded.

"Yes. I am a siren who has been bounded to a demon so I must hibernate for ten years. Now you, my pretty, will sing for the next few days and draw the demons to me so that I may feed."

Kashu smiled at the stunned woman who was staring at her in disbelief. What she didn't know was that her life would be bonded to the Siren after she finished the tenth song. The siren will remain awake for ten months before she had to slumber again for ten years. She could do anything she wanted for the ten months but she had to feed for the first ten days. When the Siren went back to sleep, then the human would wander the Earth before they died from exposure, starvation or dehydration. The poor girl, she was very beautiful and young but hey demon sirens had to eat and this girl was going to help her.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading the first day for Kagome. The song that she sang is the one that inspired this story. I listened to it in the car and the "he's a dog" got me thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha and the story sorta formed after that. The song is "Starting Over" Sung by JLO in the album LOVE?


	4. Day 1 Inuyasha

**DAY 1 INUYASHA**

Inuyasha started on his way back home. He had been with Kikyo telling her that he would protect her always but now he wasn't sure. He saw Kagome's face when he turned around and her look of betrayal and sadness made his heart hurt. Kagome taught him how to rely on others and how to care but Kikyo died to be with him and that's something that he couldn't forget. Kikyo and him had a bond that couldn't be unbroken, after all she was the first woman that he had ever loved but now he wasn't sure what he felt.

As he wondered to find his friends, deep in thought he happened to follow the scent of Miroku and Sango and found them by the well.

"Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Inuyasha, tell me you went to see Kikyo right and Kagome spotted the two of your together."

He admits it and ignores the rest of Miroku's and Sango's statements since in his mind he keeps seeing Kagome's hurt face but he thought he had to protect Kikyo. Naraku was after her and he couldn't, wouldn't, let him have her. He tried to forget about her and it wasn't fair for him to remain with Kagome. He couldn't do that to her anymore.

As night starting falling, he started wandering down the path by the sacred tree. As he turns his head slightly, he picks up Kagome's scent. A scent that made him feel many things and in some ways even brought him comfort. In some ways Kagome and Kikyo were similar but in many ways they were different. Kagome had spirit, she had a temper, was kind hearted and was always full of life. Kikyo's body was cold but her spirit was the same.

Something in him convinced him to follow the scent. As he followed it, he realized that her scent went away from the well. He got a feeling for forbidding and his heart started to thump with fear. As he got close, he sensed a strong demon aura mixed with something…else. He broke into the clearing to find the bodies of demons cluttered around nothing. They looked as though they were lacking something however; there were no telling signs of why they were dead. That wasn't the only weird thing but Kagome's scent just disappears. It's around the clearing and then it's gone. Completely flustered he went to find his friends.

"Inuyasha. I thought you were off finding Kikyo. After all she's the one you want in your life right. You know Kagome is probably…"

"Missing!" Inuyasha said to break into Sango's rant. She was glaring daggers at him and he really couldn't blame her but this was something that he had to figure out for himself. After all there was no way for them to truly understand. Kikyo died for him and Kagome brought him happiness and peace.

"Missing?" Sango's voice rang out interrupting his thoughts. She stood and clutched her weapon tightly. "What do you mean missing?" Her face was hard with her eyes filled with determination and anger. At this time, Inuyasha was happy that he wasn't the one fighting Sango. She was very protective of the young Priestess since they have bonded and become very close. Life and death situations would do that to you. After all he was in love…he shook his head. Better not go down that train of thought.

"Her scent moves away from the well and I lost it in a clearing with a bunch of dead demons." His heart thumped painfully as he thought what that could mean. He already checked among the demons and couldn't find her scent among them. He had no idea what it could mean.

With his friends in toe, Inuyasha found the area once again. As they wandered close, Miroku paused and looked around. "This aura…"

"What is Miroku?" Sango asked and moved slightly closer to him.

"Well…10 years ago I was hired to find a demon who had stolen a young Monk like myself. I found him almost a year later and he was like the leaving dead. He kept saying the name Kashu and he wouldn't eat or sleep and after a few days he passed. I'm not sure if this is the same demon but the aura seems to be the same. If this is the case, then Kagome could be in very real danger." He sighed as he glanced at Inuyasha's face. He looked angry and scared.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha? Are you going to go after Kagome or Kikyo?"

"Isn't it obvious? Like I'm going to leave Kagome in danger. Get off your butt. We have a demon to find."


	5. Day 2 Kagome

**_DAY 2: KAGOME_**

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes. She wished that she was in home in her soft pink room with her amazing bed and her loving mother. Instead she was in some clearing with a twig in her back as she tried to rest comfortably. The gorgeous siren was just a little bit away from her wandering around and touching the trees, grass and other things. Kagome felt her touch her mind here and there but tried to expel her out of her head. The Siren kept trying to increase her pain because Kagome suspected it would be easier to get her to sing this way.

"You can't hold out forever, you know. You should just let me in. I can make you forget about this Inuyasha person."

"Stay out of my head!" Kagome yelled and reached for her bow. She was angry. How dare she say anything about Inuyasha! She didn't know anything about him.

"Calm down, Priestess. I did not mean any disrespect. I'm just trying to help you. Don't you want to forget about the man who broke your heart and ran off with another?"

"No. My memories are what make me who I am. I wouldn't want to forget about any of it. Please just let me go."

The Siren was surprised and her respect for the Priestess grew, but she needed to eat so unfortunately the young woman was going to have to sing sooner or later.

"I'm sorry dearie, but I have to eat and you are already bonded so you will be my prisoner for the next nine days."

Kagome found shook her head and looked at the Siren with defiance. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she wished that the half-demon would come for her.

"The man that you love is off with this old girlfriend remember? He promised to always protect your rival therefore, he's not coming for you. No one will be able to help you."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. No she will not cry. She will be better off with Inuyasha.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

Kagome clamped her mouth closed on want and refused to open it. She was could feel her instincts yelling at her to sing but she kept her mouth closed.

"Come on dearie. It'll be easier for you if we sing."

Kagome just glared at her. She could feel herself starting to shake and pain coursing through her body but she continued to keep her silence. Kashu sighed and made her way over to the young Priestess. She reached out gently and started running her hand through the beautiful raven hair. Kagome tensed and went to move way but the Siren just moved with her and after a moment she ended up relaxing.

"I can make you forget about Inuyasha. I can help you get over him. Don't you want to forget?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Her feelings for Inuyasha and her memories helped to make her who she is.

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

She didn't mean to sing and she tried to stop herself but as the words flow, she felt stronger almost. She didn't think Inuyasha was being mean on purpose, it was just he didn't love her like he did Kikyo. Maybe it would be better to forget for a while.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Kagome quiets and raises her head and looks at the Siren. She closes her mouth once again and refused to sing the rest of the song. Since she was almost half way done it was harder for her to remain quiet. The memory of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed through her mind and she felt anger course through her.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you_

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Kagome stood and started yelling at the top of her lungs. What she didn't realize was that the more emotional she got, the more she strengthen the bond between herself and the Kashu. Kashu was the one who was feeding her emotions and getting her angry and upset due to the fact that emotions will help her overcome the strong Priestess. If it wasn't for Inuyasha breaking her heart, there would have been no way for Kashu to exert her mind control.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end..._

At this point Kagome remains standing and sings with her whole heart and soul. As she sings the chorus twice and ends the song, she sighs and collapses on the ground. As she looked up, she saw the cloud of demons surround the woman. Her world turns dark and her last thought before she was forced into unconsciousness was that she hoped that Inuyasha was safe.

Author's Note: The song she sang was "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" by Kelly Clarkson.


	6. Day 2 Inuyasha

**_DAY 2: INUYASHA_**

"Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped around the clearing. It had been over a day and no sign of Kagome or the other woman. He was terrified. He couldn't get over the fact that he smelled Kagome's scent around the bodies of hundreds of demons and Miroku's memories didn't help. If Kagome became bonded to this demon, they were in a lot of trouble.

To say he didn't hate himself at this moment in time was an understatement. He had promised to protect Kikyo but now another person that he cared for was out there in danger and there was nothing he could do to help her.

_Kagome just stay safe. I'm coming for you! _ He thought to himself. She taught him so much about himself and slowly she started healing his heart. As a child he had been an outcast but now he felt as though he found the place where he belonged.

"inuyasha, If this demon is who I thought she is, then we need to find Kagome and quick!"

"Do you not think I realize that, Miroku!" The half demon turned around and glared at the human monk. Although, he would never hurt his friend it was easier for him to jump down his friend's throats then to think about Kagome in danger.

"Don't take this out on us, Inuyasha. You chose Kikyo and Kagome saw and ran for home when she was kidnapped." Sango pointed out angrily as her concern for her friend increasing by each hour. They had no idea where she was. Her scent just disappeared and Inuyasha couldn't find it at all.

Inuyasha growled and leapt up into the tree. Of course he realized that it was his fault. She noticed them together and he was getting ready to leave her for Kikyo, but now he couldn't get Kagome out of his head. Until he finds her and discusses Kikyo with her, he couldn't move on. He growled as he glared up into the sky. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she…he refused to finish that thought. He would know if she was dead.

He jumped over a few of the trees to get to the top of the hill where he stood facing the wind. As his hair moved around him, he thought he might have smelled something interested. As he turned his head towards the smell, he thought for a fleeting minute that it was Kagome's scent, but as he got ready to launch himself towards it, it was gone. He realized that his chance of finding her was gone.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he jumped down among his friends. He punched his hand into a large tree twice and on the third one, Miroku laid his hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha. Relax. Hurting yourself or trees is not going to help anything. What happened?"

"I picked up her scent but before I could follow it, it was gone." He growled as he turned slightly around and realized that he had no idea where to go.

"Miroku what do you know about this demon"

"Inuyasha, I've told you everything that I know." Miroku said while trying to keep himself calm. He realized that Inuyasha was feeling guilty and worried about the young Priestess. He wondered if the half demon realized that he loved her yet.

"There has to be something so I can find her and Kagome"

Miroku sighs and puts a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and waited until the gold eyes met his. "There's no way we can find them, Inuyasha."


	7. Day 3 Kagome

**_DAY 3: KAGOME_**

Kagome slowly groaned and turned on her side. What was that on her face? It was wet and annoying. She ran her hand down her face and tried to find something to cover herself with. She wasn't ready to wake up yet. After a few more minutes of irritation, she opened her eyes and looked around her. The sky was heavy with dark rain clouds and a slight mist was on the land. As she glanced towards the Siren, she realized that the leaves above her were dripping on her.

"You could have at least found some place dry for me to sleep!" She said cross as she moved so she was out from beneath the leaves.

"You have been asleep long enough."

Kagome glared at her but remained quiet. She was afraid that if she talked she would start singing and the once again be forced to sleep. She sighed and looked around. Inuyasha and her friends still hadn't found her. Maybe they weren't going to be able to or maybe Inuyasha had forgotten her and was off with Kikyo. _No he couldn't. He couldn't just forget._

On some level she recognized that her thoughts were darker than normal and she tried to fight them. Inuyasha wouldn't just leave her but he might not know she was in trouble. Tears started in her eyes but she tried to fight them. She felt so alone.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to_

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

Kagome tried to stop singing but she realized how true this was. She felt like she had no one to go to. The man that she loved was off with another woman who looked likeher. _I wish that Kikyo would disappear from our lives forever! _Kagome thought and then felt immediately horrified. _What am I turning into_? Tears started in her eyes and slowly started down her face.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

Kagome clamped her mouth closed. She's so happy when she thinks of Inuyasha's face but he's off with Kikyo not knowing that she's in trouble. She felt as though she should stop fighting the Siren. She knew this song and she allowed it to flow through her.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

__She had to stop singing since the last line hit her hard. Before she always believed in Inuyasha but now it was hard too. Where was he? She shook her head hard and fell silent. No she still believed in Inuyasha after all her place was by his side. She wouldn't give up on him so easily. She knew what the Siren was doing and she refused to give in.

It was becoming harder and harder to stay silent. She believed in Inuyasha. She raised her head and glared at the Siren who was calmly looking at her. She opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind but instead she started singing again.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

Kagome knew that all of this was true. Without Inuyasha, the streets felt strange, the air felt cold and the colors were dull. She felt as though there was something wrong but she didn't want to give up on him. She truly loved him and she realized that now. Three days with the siren have been so hard. She knew it would be hard anyways but with the Siren continuously being in her head it caused her doubts and her misery to intensify far beyond what she would have thought possible. She didn't want to sleep anymore and be unaware but the Siren was pushing on her to sing and it was being harder for her to resist. She felt so tired, alone and depressed.

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known_

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

As she finished, she glanced around her and recognized that the sky was getting darker. The Siren was going to feed again and there wasn't anything that she could do about it. Many demons were in the fly and even more were flying towards here. Her sight going dark but she tried to fight it. With her last thought, _save me, Inuyasha_ she elapsed back into sleep.

Author's Note: The song she sang was "On My Own" From the Broadway Play Les Miserables


	8. Day 3 Inuyasha

**Day 3: Inuyasha**

The light slowly started moving across the land as the sun rose telling the world that dawn has arrived. In a tree as the dawn light touched a branch a flair of silver hair moved in the breeze and golden eyes moved restlessly over the land. Below the tree, two humans, a cat demon and a young fox demon remained asleep and unaware of morning. Inuyasha left them that way as he continued to watch over them and the world.

He was unable to sleep as his mind kept thinking about Kagome with her gorgeous raven hair, liquid brown eyes and curvy figure. He felt something akin to panic now. He continued to stay up in the tree since he smelled her scent on the wind the other day. He ran far and wide trying to find her or something that was close to what he saw before with the dead demons but he found nothing.

"This is stupid! Why are we just sitting here, Kagome is out there afraid and hurt and we are doing nothing to help her." Inuyasha yelled startling the rest of his companions out of their deep sleep. Miroku sat up and gave Inuyasha an irritated glace.

"What would you suggest, Inuyasha? To run off in one direction and have the demon show up in another. We have no clues, nothing that can help us find Kagome." At the first sound of Miroku's voice, Inuyasha leap down to face his friend.

"Don't deceive yourself into thinking you are the only one whose worried about her." Sango put in. When Inuyasha looked deeper, he saw dark circles around her eyes, which means that due to her worry about the young Priestess and her best friend, she probably hasn't been sleeping well and Inuyasha just woke her up. That's all he needed, more guilt.

"Keh." He responded as he folded his arms into his red kimono and stared around him. A part of him that was hidden deep wanted to admit that he woke up his companions because he was feeling lonely and he wanted the company.

After a few minutes, he jumped back up into the tree to see if he could smell her scent on the air. As he stood to the east, he thought he got a twinge of it on the air. He wasn't sure if it was, but after a moment, he realized what it was. It was her!

"I smell Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he started running towards the smell.

"Inuyasha, wait!" He heard behind him but he continued with all speed. As he continued to run, the scent grew stronger. As he continued closer, he heard her voice in the wind. It sounded like she was singing but he couldn't hear the words. As he got closer he could hear words but he was so intense on finding her that he didn't process what she was saying. As sudden as her smell and voice was there, it was that quickly gone.

He growled with anger but kept running hoping to find the siren or get her complete scent so he could always find her. As he continued running, he saw a lot of demons moving in the same direction but they too suddenly stopped and moved away in different directions. He sighed with irritation as some of the demons spotted him and started attacking.

By the time Sango and Miroku found him, he was drenched in demon blood and continued killing the demons attacking him. With use of the wind tunnel, the demons were quickly gone.

"I heard her and smelled her. It came from that direction." Inuyasha pointed and they continued moving, Inuyasha was scared but hopeful of what they find. He found the demons after awhile. They were everywhere. Hundreds of them laying on the ground with no blood. He could smell Kagome there sitting off to the side and away from the demons.

"Why would Kagome be here and away from the danger?" Miroku asked.

"She was singing." Inuyasha supplied and turned to look at Miroku.

"Singing?"

The Monk looked shocked and confused and Inuyasha could tell that he was trying to think but nothing was coming to him. They moved away from the death scene and into a fresh clearing. The half-demon sighed and looked up into the stars. Kagome was out of his reach until tomorrow. With each day he would get closer until he rescued her. _Just stay alive Kagome, I'm coming for you!" _He thought as he closed his eyes. The last thing he dreamed was Kagome's voice singing _I love him, but only on my own."_


	9. Day 4 Kagome

**Day 4: Kagome**

The warmth was welcomed as she turned her face and breathed in the wonderful fragrance of wildflowers around her. For a moment she forgot where she was and the danger her life was in. She sighed with pleasure as she stretched her arms above her head. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to find the half-demon.

"Inuyasha?" She sat up and looked around her and after looking at the gorgeous siren, her memories flew back and she glared at her. For a moment she was happy and that all came crashing down because Inuyasha decided to stay with Kikyo. What were they doing now? Were they happy? She sighed and tried to clear her mind. Thoughts like that would cause her to go insane. She had to let him go. She thought her place was by his side but as time went on, she was wondering if her time was done now.

"Sing for me, my pretty. You have a very pretty voice." In actuality, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard but she was able to manipulate the sound waves to make it sound inciting for demons.

Kagome turned her head away and felt tears starting in her eyes. _Great, I'm going to start crying, _She thought to herself as she tried to gain control of herself. In her mind she kept seeing the night when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha before she tried to carry him into hell. Maybe…Maybe she succeeded into dragging him into hell or maybe they were together now. Regardless, he wouldn't be coming to save her. Her other friends might realize by now that she was in danger but there was no way for them to find her. All she wants is to see him again.

With tears in her eyes she turns towards the gorgeous Siren. Her thoughts were still filled with Inuyasha but she could feel the bond growing stronger between them and that scared her. She didn't want to die but with the pain that she feels because of her connection to Inuyasha, she wondered if it would be better not to have ever met him. Still, she wants to see his face, hear his voice and now that he was alright. She has tried to forget him but she can't.

"These feelings..they must mean that I'm in love with Inuyasha. Yes it's so clear now." Although, she was sure since she had been singing love songs except for the second song she sang.

_I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
That I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way is not easy to go._

No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do

If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to sing and give over the Siren so easily. It was hard for her to stop now and remain quiet. She hated singing for this Siren so that she could feed. She hated the calm look that she gave her as she waited for Kagome to crack. They both knew it would happen sooner than later. She didn't want to sing.

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made me strong was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday

Kagome teared up at the end. She wanted to see him but her will was no longer her own. She was bonded to the Siren and couldn't get away or could she? She looked around, noticed that there were no chains on her and started running. She didn't look back but continued to run. As she continued to run, she heard a sound and gasped as a demon flew right at her. She screamed and right before it could bite her, she tripped over a tree root and crashed on top of the Earth. It reminded her of a time that felt long ago when Inuyasha tried to get her with his claws and she fell so clawed the air. As she looked up, there were demons everywhere. Waiting. Staring. In any minute they could descend on her.

"Well that was entertaining. Now Kagome, don't try to run again. I can give them a note and they will descend and consume you. I don't want to be forced to find another human especially one whose as beautiful and strong like you. I have never fed this well and it's due to the purity of your heart and the strength of your powers."

Kagome stared up at the demons and sighed. There was no way she could escape now. Kashu approached her and with a few flaps of her wings, they returned to the clearing. Duh! She should had remembered that the Siren had wings. Stupid! She still didn't want to sing. She wanted to return to Kaede's village and see…

Inuyasha and Kikyo together? She sighed and turned her face away from the gorgeous Siren to stare up into the sunny blue sky. Inuyasha was also under this gorgeous blue but he was seeing it with someone else.

_I felt like I was so independent,  
And I kept the words, and I want you to know.  
You were the one who made me smile,  
when you saw my tearful face_

I won't waste more time, I'm gonna take the chance  
to say these things to you  
When the day will come, I'll be strong enough  
My voice will be so loud, now cast a sound

She realized that she should have told Inuyasha her feelings but she was too scared too. What if he rejected her? His eyes telling her that he chose Kikyo kept shining through her mind. _No don't tell me that!" _ She screamed in her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you want to forget, Kagome? You can forget him and with it there will be no pain, no regrets and no Kikyo." Due to Kashu gaining the stronger bond with the Priestess, she had easier access to Kagome's memories.

_Thinking of you made me cry  
See my eyes  
They were filled with tears  
And all I've got  
Is my will to be with you again_

Thinking of you made me cry  
could So many times  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
And I have my will to be with you someday

She realized that it was true. That her will and desire to be with Inuyasha was probably what kept them together after Kikyo was resurrected.

_Thinking of you made me cry  
See my eyes  
They were filled with tears  
And all I've got  
Is my will to be with you again_

Thinking of you made me cry  
So many times  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
And I have my will to be with you someday

As she finished singing, she felt tears starting to flow down her cheeks. She wanted to be with Inuyasha but she could also feel the bonding between herself and Kashu growing. She knew that that had something to do with her starting to doubt Inuyasha but she realized too that as time was continuing to lapse, she was doomed. She raised her tear-stained face and looked at the sun before she felt sleep claim her.

Author's Note: The song she sang was "My Will" which is the first ending for Inuyasha.


	10. Day 4 Inuyasha

**Day 4: INUYASHA**

The half-demon huffed in annoyance as he surveyed the surrounding terrain. He had been up in the tree for awhile but he still hadn't heard Kagome's voice or smelled her sweet scent. What had he done? He made the decision to be with Kikyo and now he regretted it with every ounce of his being. He knew that he would always have feelings for Kikyo and an unbreakable bond but he was starting to realize how important Kagome was to him.

He even started wondering if he was falling in love with her. She was so different from Kikyo. Her personality was her own, her heart was her own and her soul. Her beautiful soul that made her kind, sweet and funny was slowly starting to heal the wounds on his heart. He shook his head and realized what an idiot he was almost removing Kagome out of his life. _Kagome. Where are you? Are you safe? I will find you, Kagome! I promise. I won't let anything happen to you._

"Inuyasha? Do you hear anything?"

The half-demon glared down into the beautiful violet eyes of the Monk. They were so filled with concern for the beautiful Priestess that instead of lashing out, he just sighed and turned back.

"Tell me Inuyasha, if you wanted to be with Kikyo then why are you looking for Kagome?"

Filled with regret, shame and concern, Inuyasha chose to express it through anger. He jumped down in front of the human Monk.

"Do you want me to run off, Miroku? Do you really think that I would leave Kagome in trouble? I can't..I" He huffed with frusteration and jumped back into the tree. _Besides, I'm the only one who can find her. I know her scent anywhere and I have better hearing._ He sighed and continued to try to find her delectable sent.

As he turned her face slightly to the west and yes! His eyes widened as he smelled her scent in the wind. It was her. His Kagome.

"Miroku!" He called as he started flying through the trees towards the scent. As he continuing towards the scent, he realized that the clouds were darken in that direction and as he squinted, he realized that the cloud was moving. _I got you now!_

He continuing moving and in the wind now, he heard her Kagome's voice in the air. At first he couldn't hear what she was saying but it sounded like she was singing. As he continued forward, he found himself slowing and listening to the words. He knew that he needed to go forward but he felt peaceful. There was something going on and he wasn't sure what was wrong. His demon half was trying to move forward and the human half was trying to be repelled.

"Urg! What the hell is going on!"

"Inuyasha!" He heard his name and glanced up to see Sango and Miroku on top of Kirara. The demon cat and Shippo were acting strangely as well. Their eyes were glazed.

"Do you hear it?" Inuyasha yelled up at them and both of them shook their heads. Kirara continued to move towards the sound and inuyasha followed. As they got closer, he heard the words of the song and it made his heart clench.

_Thinking of you made me cry  
So many times  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
And I have my will to be with you someday_

Just like that the song ended and soon after, the dark cloud of demons were gone.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down into a clearing. Just like that he lost her again. He was too slow and unable to save her. How many more days must he suffer like this!


	11. Day 5 Kagome

**Day 5: Kagome**

She sighs heavily as she turns on her side and wishes that she could just float away. It feels like forever since she's been with this gorgeous siren with peacock feathers. She stops pretending to sleep and stares at her with her lips clenched. The siren had picked up a flower and is staring at it with a blissful look on her face. _At least she's happy,_ Kagome thinks bitterly, as she looks up at the grey sky. It looked like rain was coming but she couldn't find it in her to care. She hated the siren but she couldn't help to feel like slightly grateful since she wouldn't know the betrayal much longer. She felt tired and angry and hurt and fed up.

She stood up and noticed that the siren was looking at her with surprise. The siren has gotten more beautiful since Kagome started singing due to her filling out even more and developing deeper colors on her wings. Her wings seem bigger and fully along with her breasts and she seems taller too. Kagome turned away and ran her hand through her hair. It was gritty and dirty due to her not washing it for the past…five days? It has been five days and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango have not found her. Her heart felt even heavier and she hated everyone at that moment. She shook her head for a moment and she fell to her knees. She felt like a horrible person. How could she hate anyone, for all they knew she went back to the other era.

She laid on her back and glanced up at the sky. The want to sing was pressing at her lips but not as much as it was the day before. She glanced over at the Siren again and realized that her eyes were narrowed. After a shrug of her shoulders, she turned to stare back up at the sky. After a few moments, she realized that the siren was standing over her, staring down.

"You are not supposed to be awake yet, young Priestess. You are a lot stronger than I thought. I will remember that for the future." She glanced down into the sad filled eyes of the Priestess and sighed. After five days, she continues to be resistant even after everything that she has suffered. Her heart was breaking even more every day and it was starting to break the Siren's heart. Kashu wasn't unfeeling or even malicious, she was just cursed by the Gods and had to do what she could to survive. She glanced up into the grey sky and glanced back at her. "Do you like being outside staring up at the sky?" At the brief nod, Kashu smiled slightly and raised her hand. "I will grant you some freedom every day but do not wander far and don't try to run away."

Kagome sat up with excitement and stood up and ran to a nearby tree. She glanced up through the trees. _I wonder if Inuyasha ever sat in this tree or ran through it. _She sighed and reached to touch a low branch. _Is Kikyo and Inuyasha in a tree now, looking up at the sky too? _At that thought, she pictured him bounded to tree by the arrow, then all of the time that they had spent together flashed through her mind. His golden eyes, white hair, dog ears and his many expressions ran together with her tears as they filled her mind. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. "INUYASHAAA!" She screamed as her grief, anger, hurt, pain, jealously, fear and all emotions flew out of her mouth and combined into the scream as she collapsed against the tree.

As she became aware of her surroundings again, she felt a hand run itself through her hair. She gasped and sat up staring at the Siren with surprise at the kind gesture. Kashu gave her a sad smile and removed her hands.

"Usually by this time, the human has started losing themselves to me. They think less but I see that you are different. You have a lot more strength. I'm sure that you think that I am evil but I am cursed to do this." Kagome sat up and looked over at the beautiful Siren.

"As you know, I am a Siren from the distant oceans off the coast of Greece. Sirens sang in order to call men of our kind to us as well as for any situations such as weddings, funerals or because we were bored but of course humans called us evil because they did not understand us. I sang and drew a human male to myself and we ended up…well you know." Kashu stared off for a minute as she immersed herself into the memory, "anyways he was a favorite of Athena and she cursed me. All of my kind are dead and gone along with the Goddess but my curse wears on."

Kagome was shocked. She thought that Kashu was evil because she feasted on demons but then again, she destroyed demons so maybe it was she who was evil. At her look of bewilderment, Kashu smiled gently.

"Yes Child, Good and Evil depend on where you are standing. It depends on your situation although, there are cases where everyone may agree upon something being mostly good or evil but most people and creatures are made up of equal parts of both."

Kagome ran her hand over her eyes and was surprised when tears came off on her hand. "In fact, young Priestess, some would call Inuyasha evil for what he is doing to you." Kagome's head popped up, her eyes blazing, her cheeks red with anger but Kasha held up a hand. "I am not say he is, I'm just saying that some might call him evil and before you ask, since I force you to sing I have access to your thoughts and memories and have seen much about the half-demon Inuyasha." Kagome blushes and turns away, unwilling to delve into this topic.

For a moment, Kashu is willing to let her go but her hunger started to eat at her. She looked at the young Priestess and met her eyes. The red-rimmed raven haired beauty nodded and went to stand in the middle of the clearing. The Siren was surprised to feel tears in her own eyes. The Priestess's thoughts were centered on the good-looking kind hearted half-demon. She never stopped thinking about him for long. The pain she felt was increasing daily and Kashu was not manipulating her at all this day therefore, all of the pain she was feeling was her own.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that love in you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Kagome was crying so hard by the end of the chorus that she was having trouble singing. He did not walk away, she did when his eyes told her that he was choosing Kikyo. How could she stay when she felt like she was losing everything! After a few moments, she calm herself and stands to continue to singing.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say (to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that love in you  
That's what I was trying to do

Kashu sighs as she draws the demon souls to her and after whatseems to be hours but in reality were a few minutes, the bodies of the demons drop to the earth and make a soft thump as they land. Kagome glances away and feels her eyes getting heavy so another day gone and a few more before she becomes mindless. _I hope Inuyasha is happy_, Kagome thinks to herself before succumbing to sleep.

She sighs and tries to strengthen herself. It just hit her that she's singing and demons are gathering to be consumed by the Siren and no one is trying to find her. She's completely alone and no one can save her and she can't save herself. She can feel the Siren's strength taking over her. She didn't have many days left where she will be in charge of her own conscious. Every day more of her was taken by the Siren. She keeps herself quiet for a few minutes as she thinks about the song. She wonders what really could have been with her and Inuyasha. Sometimes, she felt like she was born for him. She felt some things that she couldn't confine to even her closest friends and she loved him. She knew it now without question. _I am in love with Inuyasha. It makes sense now. Somehow along the way I grew to love him so much_, She thinks to herself and she looks up into the sky and finishes the song.

**Author's Note** I apologize for taking so long. Reviews are wanted! Song ideas are needed so please please review. The song she sang was "What Hurts The Most" which was sung by the Rascal Flatts, although I heard it from Cascada lol.


End file.
